Grommet assemblies that may be used for mounting a motor to a support surface are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,378, entitled “Wiper Motor Mounting Grommet” (the '378 patent) discloses a one-piece integral resilient grommet of elastomeric material. The '378 patent describes a typical grommet assembly that isolates the vibration and noise that is propagated from a motor. The grommet disclosed in the '378 patent may be used with electric motor assemblies including fractional horsepower engines, such as those used with rear windshield wiper systems of certain vehicles.
FIG. 1 illustrates an isometric exploded view of a conventional grommet assembly 10, such as shown and described in the '378 patent. The assembly 10 includes a rivet nut 12, a metal bushing 14, a rubber dampener 16, and a metal bolt 18. A supplier receives the metal bushing 14 and the dampener 16 and assembles them with respect to a motor assembly. The supplier then provides the motor assembly, including the metal bushing 14 and the dampener 16, to an original equipment manufacturer (OEM).
The OEM then further secures the separate rivet nut 12 and the metal bolt 18 to the metal bushing 14 and the dampener 16. In particular, the rivet nut 12 is inserted and installed to sheet metal by a first operator at a first station. Typically, the rivet nut 12 is positioned with respect to the sheet metal and engaged with a rivet gun to bond the rivet nut 12 to the sheet metal. Then, a second operator locates the motor assembly to the sheet metal, and locates and pre-dives the metal bolt 18 at separate locations. The second operator then drives the metal bolts 18 to the specified torque rating, at which point the assembly process is complete.
Typically, a supplier utilizes a certain number of components, for example, seven components, i.e., one motor, three bushings, and 3 dampeners, and three assembly operations (one for each location). Additionally, the OEM typically utilizes a certain number of components, for example, seven components, i.e., one motor, three metal nuts, and three metal bolts) and a certain number of assembly operations, for example, ten assembly operations. If the motor assembly is to be serviced, each metal bolt 18 is rotated numerous times until it disengages from each corresponding rivet nut 12 in order to remove the motor assembly from the structure to which it is secured (such as a piece of sheet metal).
Overall, the process of assembling a conventional grommet assembly to a motor may be time and labor intensive. Further, the process of servicing a motor that is secured to a structure with conventional grommet assemblies is also time and labor intensive due to the fact that an operator engages each bolt separately with a tool and rotates each bolt numerous times to remove the motor from the structure.
Thus, a need exists for an improved assembly that allows for efficient assembly. Additionally, a need exists for an assembly that allows a device, such as a motor assembly to be quickly and easily removed from a structure to which it is secured.